xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinkirō Ōtsutsuki (Earth-1513)
For the mainstream character see: Shinkirō Uchiha, or see alternate reality versions. Lord Shinkirō Ōtsutsuki (b. May 4) is a shinigami, a former captain of the 6th Division and a member of the Royal Guard, holding the title "Sage of the Six Paths". 'History' Early Years Shinkirō was born into the Ōtsutsuki clan, and grew up in the Ōtsutsuki Mansion in Seireitei. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto sought him out and Shinkirō joined him, becoming one of the founding members of the Gotei 13. Shinkirō laid the foundations of what would be known as the 6th Division and became its first captain. Being one of the founding members, he had been one the Gotei 13's longest tenured captains alongside fellow captains Yamamoto, Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku. Ukitake also referred to him as "Senpai", denoting his seniority to both him and Shunsui. Royal Guard At some point in the past, Shinkirō invented the Sōkyoku, something the Soul King recognized as a significant contribution to Soul Society, hence his promotion to the Royal Guard. The Thousand-Year Blood War After the death of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Shinkirō returns to Soul Society with the other members of the Royal Guard, where they are greeted by the surviving Gotei 13 captains and Ichigo Kurosaki. Shinkirō and the others later proceed to take Ichigo and some of the injured Shinigami with them back to the Soul King Palace. 'Powers' Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shinkirō is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Master: Shinkirō is very proficient in Shunpo. He actively uses his mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance. Kidō Master: Shinkirō has displayed great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He is proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Additionally, his prowess allows him to create his own spells or modify existing ones to suit his own purposes. Hakuda Master: Shinkirō can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain-class combatant and current member of the Royal Guard, Shinkirō has an immense amount of spiritual power. His Reiatsu is blue. Ōken: As one of the Royal Guards, Shinkirō has the Ōken imparted in his bones, which grants him the ability to travel into and out of the Soul King Palace, as well as grant permission to others simply by willing it. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Shinkirō is one of the most intelligent beings in Soul Society. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Shinkirō is a very handsome, tall young man with blue eyes, dark brown hair and a tanned complexion. Despite being over a thousand years old, he still appears to be in his early twenties. His body is toned, muscular and slim - feint scars also cover his body. *'Hair:' Shinkirō has short dark brown hair usually kept in a spiky fashion. He normally has some facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' He wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori decorated with the Royal Guard's emblem. The top of his uniform is open enough to expose his muscled chest. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Zanpakutō: ??? ("???") is Shinkirō's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of ???. It has a silver guard, with royal blue hilt-wrapping and a dark blue sheath. His Zanpakutō is an ???-type. *'Shikai:' **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Shinkirō can manifest aspects of Susanoo's skeletal structure, such as a ribcage for basic defence or an arm for interacting with the surroundings. *'Bankai:' ??? ("???"). Shinkirō brings forth a light blue spectral warrior that becomes an extension of his will, acting and attacking on his behalf. **''Bankai Special Ability:'' Susanoo is able to shield against most physical attacks. If it is damaged, Susanoo does not regenerate and it can only be repaired either by advancing it to the next developmental stage or by dispersing it and then forming it anew. Although Susanoo is quite effective as a defence, it is able to distinguish in what it blocks. For example, Shinkirō can still perform Kido spells while within Susanoo and the attacks will pass through it without complications. Others can be brought within Susanoo with Shinkirō's permission, and he can likewise choose to leave Susanoo's protective envelope. 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Shinigamis Category:Japanese Category:Widowed Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-1513 Characters Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Kido Masters Category:Hakuda Masters